Random Apple Home
hi guys! i just wanted to show you a little video and its about CAINE'S ARCADE. watch this video and tell me if u like it! Caine's Arcade! and just a quick little quiz: question 1: what is your favourite colour? A: purple B: pink C: blue D: green question 2: what is your FAVE dessert? A: Frozen Yogurt B: Ice Cream C: Fruit Salad D: Cake question 3: whats your favourite Nickelodeon show? A: Big Time Rush B: Victorious C: House of Anubis D: ICarly Mostly As: You are a Funny Person who always loves a good bowl of dessert! Mostly Bs: You are a Quiet Person who has a secret talent. Mostly Cs: You are an Adventerous Person who loves a bit of mystery Mostly Ds: You are a LOUD person who is open about everything. well thats about it From RANDOM APPLE. see you next time BYE!!! :) Ok even though i said bye i still have more to say! well lets talk about CELEBRITIES. who likes One Direction??? I DO!!! and i no that some of you people out there might like them to. so here JUST FOR YOU!!! i have a little video. Here with "One Thing" it's ONE DIRECTION!!! **screaming** :D :D :D ONE DIRECTION_- ONE THING!!! another video to show you guys! this is "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen but a different music video... Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe By The Stars ALL of these celebrities were featured in the video but not all of their pictures are here. here is almost all the info you might wanna know: SONG BY: Carly Rae Jepsen People In The Video: Selena Gomez, Justin Beiber, Ashley Tisdale, Moises Arias AND MORE!!! now enough with celebrities let go onto MOVIES!!! lets start with the hunger games the HUNGER GAMES is a movie set in the future and America is split into 12 districts. When Katniss Everdeen's sister, Prim (short or Primrose) is chosen to compete in the HUNGER GAMES (which is a competition where one boy and one girl is chosen to fight to the death) Katniss volunteers in her place. she then has to go through training, interviews and feasts, she then has to kill some people that she began to know over the past couple of days. Eventually her friend from District 10 or 11 (i forgot!) Rue, dies and out of all the deaths hers HAS to be the saddest. here is a remix of some teens reacting to "The Hunger Games" Trailer: Hunger Games Trailer- Remix And Here Is the REAL video Hunger Games Trailer - Teens React SONGS!!! now you might Know Ariana Grande as The ditzy "Cat" on VICTORIOUS or you might like her music. Well lucky for you i have yet ANOTHER video for you! this is actually a lyric video for a song of hers (which she gave to Demi Lovato) but anyway here it is: Ariana & Iyaz singing "Your My Only Shawty" isnt it a good song? well i seem to like it. heres a list of songs you might see on my IPod: ONE THING- ONE DIRECTION LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG- SELENA GOMEZ TTYLXOX- BELLA THORNE AND MORE! Lets talk about food. now what are your fave foods. Sweets? Fruit? well heres a recipie for.... ICE CREAM SUNDAES!!! BANANA SPLIT: you need: 1 banana, vanilla ice cream, chopped nuts and chocolate sauce METHOD: slice the banana in half but sideways, place in a dish and arrange 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream betweens the banana slices. 2) decorate with chopped nuts and chocolate sauce! ''' '''STRAWBERRY SUNDAY: you need: fresh strawberries, plain frozen yoghurt, strawberry yoghurt and strawberry sauce METHOD: cut most of the fresh strawberries into quarters then layer in a tall glass with the plain frozen yoghurt, strawberry yoghurt and an occasional squirt 2) repeat the layers until you reach the top of the glass. Finish with the leftover strawberries and an extra squirt of strawberry sauce! ''' ''and this is how to make some truly scrumptious ice cream sundaes! If you have any recipies that you want to see on my wikia leave them in the comments and i will try and add them! and you can even get the reciepies from the internet or books, parent, relatives, people in your neighbor hood or anyone else who you might think have a good recipie for something. But anytime i want to put your recipie i will only be able to put 2 at a time so yours wont ALWAYS be chosen. but i will try my best! '' '' ''who has heard of Rebecca Black? Unfortunately i have. Rebecca has a video on Youtube and it's called "Friday" i just dont het it. i mean why would someone make a song about the 5th day of the week??? but anyway im sorry for doing this but her is the video of the song FRIDAY: Rebecca Black- Friday and she even made ANOTHER song! its called my moment. heres a video of kids reacting to "Friday" Kids React to Rebecca Black (Friday) NOW THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SECTION CAUSE ITS ON LITTLE MIX!!! HERES A QUIZ! WHAT'S YOUR FAVE ANIMAL? A: LEOPARD B: CAT C: DOG D: HAMSTER WHATS THE BEST PRESENT? A: A LEATHER JACKET B: A PHONE C: BOOKS! D: OLD SCHOOL JEWELLERY FAVOURITE TYPE OF SHOE? A: FUNKY BOOTS B: BOOTIES C: HIGH HEELS D: WEDGES BEST TYPE OF ENTERTAINMENT? A: MUSIC OR B:MOVIES C: MAGAZINES D: SHOPPING '''MOSTLY As: YOU ARE MOSTLY LIKE PUNKY JESY! MOSTLY Bs: YOU ARE MOSTLY LIKE SWEET JADE! MOSTLY Cs: YOU ARE MOSTLY LIKE BOHO PERRIE! MOSTLY Ds: YOU ARE MOSTLY LIKE COOL LEIGH- ANNE!